Aquellas cosas que amo de ti
by Cadiie Mustang
Summary: Yokozawa puede considerar a Kirishima un tipo exasperante la mayor parte del tiempo... pero siempre hay cosas que termina amando de él [Serie de Drabbles ]
1. Chapter 1

**¡He vuelto al fandom!**

Jejeje, andaba de parranda (?) en el fandom de KnB... pero ésto me cruzó por la mente e inevitablemente me encontré escribiendo de ella.

No les molesto más, les dejo leer éste humilde escrito. Serán una serie de Drabbles contando desde el punto de vista de Yokozawa las cosas que ama de Kirishima. No pregunten porque surgió ésto que ni yo misma lo sé. No llevarán un hilo conductor... o quizá si, aún no lo decido.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Shungiku Nakamura y Fujisaki Mijako.

* * *

><p><strong>Tu liderazgo<strong>

**.**

Yokozawa miraba por el rabillo del ojo como el jefe de Japun hablaba animadamente con sus subordinados y ellos le atribuían sonrisas por ser un superior tan complaciente con sus empleados que, en esencia, les dejaba descansar unos cuantos minutos al día para socializar y conocerse un poco como equipo de trabajo, así toda la colaboración sería más amena.

Definitivamente se respiraba un ambiente particularmente confortable.

El de cabellos azules tenía poco de haber llegado, fue a la sección de manga Shonen para entregarle los resultados de su última exploración de campo sobre las ventas del nuevo manga en desarrollo, y en lugar de encontrarse sumergidos en una bruma depresiva –debido al final de ciclo-, fue topándose con esa escena de lo más amigable y poco tensa.

Takafumi estaba entusiasmado, si bien siempre había admirado a Kirishima por la clase de líder nato, jamás le había tocado ver aquella peculiar sonrisa de un verdadero jefe con sus trabajadores… Estaba seguro que si el castaño pudiese, le daría en ese momento un regalo a cada uno por su esfuerzo.

—Oh, Yokozawa — exclamó emocionado Zen abriéndose paso entre la gente y quedar frente a frente con su pareja —. ¿Sucede algo? ¿Qué te trae a mis dominios?

Yokozawa descompuso su cara al tenerlo tan cerca de él y sólo puso los papeles en el pecho del otro. No es que le molestase la cercanía del castaño, pero no le gustaba que ese peculiar sonrojo, que se puso en su rostro al verse emocionado por aquella faceta del editor, pudiese ser visto por más gente.

—N-nada en especial — contestó levemente aturdido, evadiendo la penetrante mirada de Zen. Su cuerpo se tensó en automático al sentir la mirada inquisitiva del otro y debido a eso, desvió su mirada a otro ángulo —. C-como sea, te traje éstos papeles para que veas como van las ventas del nuevo manga, al parecer la venta más alta fue en el distrito de Shinjuku.

Kirishima tomó entre sus manos el cúmulo de hojas que tenía restregados en el pecho. Con sus ojos, buscó aquella mirada azulina que le traía loco y sonrió al distinguir el leve rubor en los pómulos del _Oso gruñón de Marukawa_.

—Buen trabajo Takafumi — su rostro no podía borrar la mueca bobalicona que traía impresa —, iré a darme prisa para enseñárselo al editor, estoy seguro que le alegrará mucho ver éstos números tan altos — se acercó un poco al cuerpo del otro y dio unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda, como un colega a otro festejando algo increíble.

—O-oe idiota — bramó el azabache. Su pigmentación carmesí desapareció y dio paso a un cejo fruncido; con esas palmadas, se sintió un niño al que elogian por un bonito dibujo. Cuando se preparó para reclamarle, éste ya se estaba alejando, contento, cual chiquillo consiguiendo algo increíble.

—Gracias por tu arduo trabajo — dijo el jefe, finalizando aquella _peculiar_ reunión.

Yokozawa se quedó en el mismo lugar al que llegó. Admiraba aquella imponente presencia que se perdía entre los subordinados del castaño. Kirishima sabía ser un buen líder, quien es aquel que alienta y ayuda a sus trabajadores, aquel que es capaz de quedarse hasta altas horas de la noche con uno de ellos para ayudarle a sacar su trabajo, aquel que llega primero y se va al último.

Yokozawa amaba aquello en lo que Zen era el mejor.

.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? Siento que estoy un poco verde en ésta pareja, tengo siglos que no escribo de ella (?) Dudas, reclamaciones yo tomatazos y chocolates virtuales los espero en los comentarios :)

Les mando muchos besos de frutillas y miel.

_Cadiie Mustang._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!**

Después de miles de siglos (?) Vengo a dejar el segundo Drabble de esta sería de Drabbles... que al parecer ya será viñetas porque me salen de mas de 500 palabras. Los dejo leer tranquilos.

Ah, cierto. Este Drabble está dedicado exclusivamente a **Alexx Jackson** quien ha sido una persona tan increíble como para aguantarme y alentarme. Hermosa, gracias.

**Advertencias: **Ninguna.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual que Nakamura sensei y yo sólo los tomo un rato para que trabajen para mí.

* * *

><p><strong>Tus prioridades<strong>

**.**

Yokozawa entraba al edificio de Marukawa; furioso, se dirigía hacia la sección de Manga Shonen Japun. Sus pasos resonaban con gran peso por los estrechos pasillos de la editorial y la pesaba aura que emanaba intimidaba de manera considerable a todo aquel ser indefenso que lo viese en ese momento. Estaba muy enfadado con el editor en jefe del sector ¿Por qué? Bueno, simplemente al sonriente Kirishima se le había_ olvidado_ que ese día tenían una firma de autógrafos de Ijuuin y el señor no se dignó a aparecer en toda la mañana; y todavía en cambio se atrevió a mandar en su lugar a un enclenque joven castaño de ojos verdes que no paraba de temblar.

Cuando subía en el ascensor se tomó unos segundos para relajarse y tomó el puente de su nariz con sus dedos en busca de relajarse un poco. Verificó la hora en su reloj de muñeca y éste marcaba las siete de la noche; estaba cansado y sólo quería irse a casa, pero eso sería después de darle un buen sermón al petulante jefe de sección.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par y salió del cubículo para retomar su caminata y con ello su estado de humor de los mil demonios. Al dar vuelta para la oficina de la revista, se encontró con un caos total; la gente corría llevando y trayendo algunas cosas, unos se gritaban entre otros y había incluso seres que ya no parecían tan humanos tirados en el piso bajo kilos y kilos de papel.

En ese momento lo recordó, era fin de ciclo.

Pero no podía ser considerado por ello y tomó de un brazo a un joven que pasaba con ojeras debajo de sus ojos—. ¿Me puedes decir dónde demonios está el bastardo de Kirishima-san?

Quizá no fueron las mejores palabras para formular la pregunta que tenía atorado desde la mañana, pero al parecer el mensaje llegó al receptor quien sólo le miraba levemente confundido, quizá intentando recordar bajo toda esa maraña de cosas por hacer quien era Kirishima.

—Ah — bufó sobándose las sienes con su mano libre —, ya recordé. Él volvió a su casa desde muy temprano, al parecer llamaron del colegio para decirle que su hija tuvo un accidente o algo así — cuando recobró los sentidos, el chico se dirigió al azabache nuevamente —. ¿Te importa soltar mi brazo? Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, como dirigir a toda esta manada de idiotas.

Takafumi simplemente se quedó helado y deshizo el agarre con el otro de manera automática y mil cosas cruzaron por su mente ¿Por qué no le avisó? Torpemente buscaba su celular entre las bolsas del pantalón o del saco, pero no encontró nada. Ahí recordó que había olvidado el celular en la oficina antes de irse al lugar del evento.

No perdió más tiempo y corrió desesperado hacia la salida.

.

::°::°::°::°::°::

.

Tocó desesperado el timbre del departamento de Zen mientras intentaba controlar su agitada respiración. Intentó llegar lo más pronto posible y revisó que no había pasado tanto tiempo como él creía. Con lentitud, comenzó a pararse erguido con el mentón en alto, pero con la preocupación impresa en su faz.

—¿Takafumi? — Kirishima abría la puerta poco a poco dejando ver su abrumado rostro. Con un gesto, ivitó al otro a meterse a su casa y se hizo a un lado, alzando los brazos para estirarse un poco.

—Me dijeron que Hiyo tuvo un accidente ¿Está bien? — Inquirió preocupado por todo el ambiente que sentía.

—Nada grave, le dio un poco de fiebre en las primeras clases y se desmayó en un pasillo — se encaminó hacia la recámara de su hija sabiendo que el otro le seguiría—. El médico ya la revisó y al parecer tiene una infección en las vías respiratorias.

—Ya veo— musitó mirando desde arriba a la pequeña castaña que descansaba en su cama con un paño húmedo en su frente.

Ambos hombres corpulentos se sentaron a los lados de la cama de la niña. Desde afuera, se veía que eran una clase de guardianes que custodiaban a la princesa que yacía dormida en su lecho. Sin darse cuenta, los dos sonreían bobamente, pero también les dolía el corazón verla así de indefensa y dócil, muy por el contrario lo que era en sus cinco sentidos.

—Perdona por no decirte nada — el primero en romper el silencio fue Zen—. Cuando dijeron que algo le había sucedido a Hiyori entré en pánico y se me olvidó todo; sólo alcancé a decirle a mi ayudante.

—No sucede nada — respondió tajante Yokozawa para retornar al silencio magistral que los rodeaba.

Pero sucedía todo. En ese instante, Takafumi comprendió como podían afectarle a Kirishima sus prioridades, siendo Hiyori la que ocupaba el primer puesto sin dudarse. Y no se molestaba, muy por el contrario, amaba verlo como aquel individuo se convertía de un Jefe imponente a ser un padre tonto que se desvive por un hijo.

Y eso terminó por enamorarlo más de él.

.

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? Yokozawa entiende todo lo que concierne a Kirishima, lo acepta tal y como es y por eso me encanta. Los escritos vendrán mas seguido, al parecer las musas volvieron a mí. Linda semanita.<p>

Gracias a _zryvanierick y a evelin. dicinco_ por sus reviews y a los que agregaron a favoritos y folows.

Besitos de moras.

_Cadiie Mustang._


	3. Tu preocupación

¡Jelou!

Aquí, vengo a dejar éste humilde presente después de dos semanas (?)

Dedicado a todas las fans de ésta pareja que amo.

**Advertencias: **Ninguna.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de Nakamura y compañía y yo solo los tomo prestados un poco para hacer estos relados.

* * *

><p><strong>Tu preocupación<strong>

**.**

El morocho estaba sentado en su escritorio y comía pausadamente un bocadillo. Todos habían salido a la hora del almuerzo a despejar sus cuerpos, pero él recibiría que recibir un correo muy importante que podría significar un gran proyecto para una de las mangakas que manejaba Emerald y tenía que estar al pendiente de ello para comenzar los preparativos lo más pronto posible.

Henmi se había ofrecido para traerle alguna comida rápida que vendieran en las cercanías al edificio, pero él se negó rotundamente diciéndole que debía de aprovechar su hora de descanso para hacer precisamente aquello. No tenía por qué ayudarle en asuntos extraoficiales como su nutrición.

Se recargó en su silla de piel suspirando fastidiado; su estómago volvió a gruñir que aquello que le había dado no era suficiente y necesitaba más –su cuerpo de más de uno ochenta necesitaba más- y sacó de un pequeño cajón de su escritorio una barrita de cereal que le había puesto Hiyori el día anterior en su Obento.

Con cuidado, abrió el alimento y lo ingirió lentamente para engañar a su cerebro que aquello era mucho o por lo menos, para disminuir el hambre.

Volvió a cargar la página de su correo. Nada.

Malditas personas y su impuntualidad.

—Por mí, ya los hubiera mandado a la mierda — gruñó bastante molesto y pateó el mueble que tenía más cerca.

—Hey, oso gruñón… — una petulante voz se dejó escuchar en la entrada de su oficina— poco más y tirabas tu computadora.

—No estoy para tus estúpidas bromas — contestó tajante ante la sonrisa auto-suficiente del otro. Su humor, que era bastante duro, se volvía el doble de ello cuando no comía a sus horas como ya estaba acostumbrado.

—Tranquilo Takafumi, vengo en son de paz — dijo el castaño observando el entrecejo irritado del otro—. De hecho, vengo a darte un presente…

—Ahórrate tus regalos — la paciencia de Yokozawa estaba al borde de desatar un ciclón. Él sabía perfectamente que cuando el jefe de Japun le buscaba en la oficina ofreciéndole _cosas_, no eran para cosas buenas precisamente.

—Sé que éste te va a gustar — respondió Zen al momento de dejar una bolsa de plástico sobre el escritorio.

—¿Qué es eso? — Inquirió el azabache sorprendido por no ser lo que él creía ¿De dónde había sacado aquello?

—Sabes, no es bueno para un joven como tú saltarse la hora de la comida— respondió Kirishima mientras iba sacando algunas Bolas de pulpo y latas con jugo de Cebada —. Así que fui a comprar esto para comer juntos.

—¿Cómo supiste…?— La mirada de Takafumi era confundida y sólo podía aspirar el aroma que desprendía la comida.

—Me encontré con uno de tus subordinados en el pasillo, me contó que no saldrías a comer y me preocupé por ello — el rostro de Zen era verdaderamente sincero —. Tú eres la persona que cuida de la alimentación de Hiyo y la mía; es justo que yo haga lo mismo.

—¡Pero…!— El azabache quería remilgar sobre ello, que no lo hacía para poder quedar bien ante sus ojos ni con dobles intenciones; pero la mirada profunda del castaño, así como su sonrisa le mató cualquier reclamo.

—No te hagas el difícil — Zen levantó una de sus manos hasta la mejilla de Yokozawa y la apretó ligeramente—, yo lo hago porque te amo…

El interior del vendedor se detuvo y dentro de su estómago bailaron millones de mariposas, producto de las certeras y directas palabras del otro. Su cabeza de mareó y comenzaron a transpirarle las manos. Todo esto le provocó un sonrojo y se sintió bastante vulnerable.

Odiaba sentirse vulnerable.

Pero no odiaba sentirse así si era Kirishima quien provocaba eso; él amaba cuando el otro se mostraba con sus mejores colores ante él.

—Q-Quita tu mano de mi — contestó abochornado apartando el contacto del jefe de Japun lejos de él —.G-Gracias por la comida.

Zen sonrió y tomó con su mano la del otro entrelazándola.

Yokozawa no hizo nada para detener eso.

Le gustaba sentirse completo.

.

* * *

><p>Bien, espero que las actualizaciones ya vengan más seguido... al menos no pasó un mes xD<p>

¿Comentarios? :)

Besitos de pocky.

_Cadiie Mustang._


	4. Tus palabras exactas en el momento

**¡Jelou!**

Mil gracias a las personas que siguen comentando y agregan a favoritos; también por los follows.

Ésta Viñeta va con **dedicatoria** a mi** Alexx Jackson por su cumpleaños~**

**Advertencias:** Ligero Limme.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nakamura y compañía.

* * *

><p><strong>Tus palabras exactas en el momento exacto<strong>

**.**

La oscuridad reinaba en aquella habitación. La vista se nubló, pero el resto de los sentidos se intensificaron al grado de poder sentir sobre la cara el cálido aliento que soltaba el otro. Sabía que su cara estaba roja, debía de estarlo si sentía que su cara ardía.

Kirishima no podía verlo, y aun así podía distinguir como la silueta de su petulante sonrisa abarcaba por completo su cara. Se enojó por completo al verse tan expuesto y deseoso por las manos del castaño.

Los dedos de Zen recorrían y exploraban por completo su cavidad, dilatándola, tentándola, presionándola… cada vez que sus dedos salían podía percibir un vacío en su estómago y cuando volvía a tenerlos dentro la dicha de sentirse completo gobernaba todo su ser.

La boca del Jefe de Japun se apoderaba de su mandíbula y descendía lentamente hasta llegar a su clavícula dónde repartió una serie de besos y chupetones, que conocía por experiencia, dejarían unas marcas bastante llamativas; tendría que apañárselas por la mañana para evitar despertar rumores sobre él.

Estúpida manía del castaño.

Estúpido él por sentirse tan querido con aquello.

La mano libre de Zen masajeaba su miembro en círculos, tocando con el pulgar la punta, presionando y apretando para evitar que se corriese. Vaya que lo conocía bien, él bien podría terminar satisfecho con eso, él le conocía demasiado… pero no quería ser tan sumiso como cualquier otro.

Él quería caminar a su lado. Ser respetado por él.

Y todos esos deseos, sólo podía provocarlo el Jefe de Japun.

—¿Podrías dejar de tocarme como si fuera una mujer? — Reclamó enojado y avergonzado de que el otro le viese tan vulnerable —. No soy delicado como crees…

—¿Eres tonto? — Susurró Kirishima sobre el pecho mordido por él —. Yo te tocó así porque eres lo más valioso para mí… jamás te he considerado delicado.

Ante esa confesión, Yokozawa terminó enmudecido y bastante confundido. Un nudo se formó en su garganta y las luces de la ciudad se colaron por la ventana en cuanto una ráfaga de viento levantó la cortina que los dividía de esa realidad externa.

Y por un instante vio como aquella iluminación encendió algo en aquellos ojos cafés que le miraban. La sonrisa petulante que se formaba en el rostro del otro le arrancó un severo jadeo.

—I-idiota — insultó sin mucho sentido volteando su mirar hacia otro lado.

Ante esto, el otro simplemente sonrió enternecido. Zen tomó la mano del azabache y le besó los nudillos para brindarle en caricias algo que no podía ser expresado con palabras.

No había dicho algo cursi, ni mucho menos le dijo aquellas palabras que le provocaban una avalancha de mariposas directas a su estómago… pero Yokozawa no pudo evitar que aquello le provocara el más tierno de los sonrojos que había sentido hasta ese día desde que le conoció.

Después de aquel momento romántico, las yemas de los dedos de Kirishima recorrieron sus costados hasta afianzar las manos en sus caderas y levantarle para incrustarse directamente en su parte más íntima.

Podía golpearlo y reclamarle sobre ello, pero no lo hizo… quería ser fuerte por él. Una lágrima recorrió su rostro por el dolor, pero el castaño sabía que todo lo suyo le pertenecía a él.

Y bebió dulcemente aquella gota que salió de sus ojos.

Después de todo, siempre sucumbía ante él.

* * *

><p>¿<strong>R<strong>eviews?

Besitos de agua de piña~

_Cadiie Mustang._


End file.
